My Man
by timeandpain84
Summary: Kisah Haruno Sakura dan para prianya. AU. Sakura centric. DLDR.


**MY MAN**

 **.**

 **A story by timeandpain84**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Kisah Haruno Sakura dan para prianya.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

~•~

.

"Sakura, kurasa ini adalah ide yang buruk," Akasuna Sasori menatap objek di bawahnya dengan ngeri. Lebih ngeri lagi ketika dia mendengar tawa Sakura yang kini terdengar seperti seorang nenek sihir.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" wanita yang berasal dari kalangan atas itu berkacak pinggang. Netra hijaunya menatap Sasori tajam seolah dia tidak mau menerima penolakan. Sasori pun hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Dengar ya, _Miss_. Aku tidak ingin mati konyol dengan mengikutimu terjun kesana..." Sasori menunjuk sungai di bawah mereka.

Sakura mendecak malas, "Oh, jangan berlebihan! Aku tidak mengajakmu bunuh diri, Sasori. Aku hanya mengajakmu _bungee jumping_ dari atas jembatan ini untuk menguji adrenalin kita!"

"Huft, kenapa kau selalu mengajakku mengikuti hobi anehmu?" gerutu Sasori pelan.

Haruno Sakura itu adalah wanita yang paling diinginkan oleh para bujangan kelas atas di seantero Konoha. Dia cantik, pintar, kaya, dan seksi. Poin plusnya lagi dia itu juga 'liar' dan suka mendominasi.

Begitu yang sering didengar Sasori.

"Ini tidak aneh, Sasori..." Sakura mendelik tak suka.

Pria 25 tahun itu akhirnya mengalah, dia tak akan pernah bisa menolak permintaan Sakura walaupun dia benci melakukan hal ekstrem seperti ini. Tapi tak lama kemudian, sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah tampannya. Sasori punya sebuah ide brilian.

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa syaratnya?" Sakura mulai terlihat tak sabar.

Sasori mendekat dan menyusuri wajah Sakura dengan jemari tangannya, "Kau harus mencuci semua piring kotor di rumahku,"

Sakura mengernyit. Dia paling benci melakukan pekerjaan rumah dan Sasori tahu benar hal itu. Jadi Sasori ingin balas mengerjainya?

"Hanya itu? Baiklah!" Sakura menyetujuinya dengan cepat. Dia akan membalas balik nanti.

"Tidak semudah itu!" Sasori menyeringai lagi, "Setelah mencuci piring kau juga harus menciumku."

Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak, " _Deal_ , kurasa ciuman antar sahabat tidak buruk juga," jawabnya tanpa beban. Lagipula sudah jadi hobi Sakura mencium para pria tampan. Sasori saja yang luput dari hitungannya. Dan mungkin ini saat yang tepat.

Mata Sasori memicing senang, "Baiklah, kau punya satu hutang ciuman padaku."

.

~•~

.

"Siapa gadis ini, Sai?" Sakura menoleh pada pemuda berkulit pucat di sampingnya dengan pandangan menuntut.

Sai, sang pelukis muda itu tertawa pelan mendengar nada tak suka yang tersirat di suara Nona Muda Haruno. Mungkin juga Sakura kesal karena lukisan Sai yang ini mendapat apresiasi lebih dari lukisan tentang Sakura di sisi lain gedung ini.

"Aku tak tahu, siapa dia, jelek..."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tentu saja Sakura tidak puas dengan jawaban itu.

Jujur, lukisan baru Sai ini membuatnya penasaran. Lukisan indah ini menggambarkan seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang berada di tengah hamparan bunga cosmos. Parasnya terlihat lembut dan menenangkan. Dan entah kenapa Sakura mendapatkan firasat buruknya.

Seolah gadis yang ada di dalam lukisan itu akan keluar dari kanvas dan menerkamnya.

"Aku hanya bermimpi melihatnya di padang bunga cosmos, karena itu aku melukisnya," jawab Sai. Dia lalu menusuk pipi Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya, "Apa kali ini kau marah karena tidak menjadi obyek lukisanku?"

"Huh, tidak juga," elak Sakura sambil merapikan rambut merah jambunya. "Kurasa kau memang butuh sentuhan warna lain di lukisanmu. Tidak hanya merah muda," tatapan Sakura melayang ke sebuah lukisan besar berbingkai emas yang menggambarkan seorang pria berambut hitam sedang memeluk gadis berambut merah muda di pinggir sebuah danau.

Itu adalah Sai dan dirinya, 8 tahun lalu. Dimana mereka masih jadi sepasang kekasih semasa remaja.

"Waktu berlalu sangat cepat ya," gumam Sakura. Tiba-tiba beberapa memorinya dengan Sai muncul di pikirannya.

"Dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa 7 tahun kemudian setelah kita berpisah, kita bisa berdiri bersebelahan sambil membicarakan masa lalu," respon Sai. Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Sai, apa mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk membuka hatiku pada seseorang yang baru?"

Sai menoleh dan menatap wajah Sakura lekat-lekat. Kemudian dia mengelus rambut Sakura dengan penuh sayang.

"Bukankah kau sudah punya seseorang itu, Sakura?"

Sakura balas menatap Sai. Dan dia bersumpah bahwa dia ingin menangis ketika melihat senyuman lembut Sai.

.

~•~

.

Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah. Sinar matahari bersinar lembut dan langit biru hanya dihiasi sedikit gumpalan awan. Sakura memutuskan untuk melewati hari ini dengan bersantai di sebuah padang rumput bersama dengan seseorang.

"Hey, Naruto. Langit biru itu mirip sekali dengan warna matamu. Aku menyukainya," kata Sakura pada Namikaze Naruto, si pirang berisik yang kini tengah berbaring di sampingnya sambil membaca sebuah komik.

Naruto meletakkan komiknya di dada dan menatap punggung Sakura yang mulus. Dia memang hanya memakai _backless dress_ bermotif floral.

"Kau menyukai mataku?" ulang Naruto tak percaya. Si galak Sakura ini jarang berkata manis padanya, jadi ini membuatnya merasa sedikit heran.

"Setiap melihatnya, aku seperti tersesat di dalam lautan yang dalam," Sakura menoleh pada Naruto dan tersenyum tipis.

Naruto membalas dengan cengiran lebarnya, "Aku juga menyukai matamu, warna hijau yang teduh, membuatku merasa tenang setiap kali menatapnya,"

Mereka berdua saling melemparkan senyuman sebelum Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang pria itu. Naruto kemudian mengecup lembut kening Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan..."

Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun Sakura membalasnya. Sakura hanya akan diam, karena sejujurnya Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti hatinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu," balas Sakura lembut. Ada saatnya dia memukul Naruto ketika dia mulai berisik, tapi ada banyak waktu ketika dia akan memeluk Naruto dengan lembut mengingat betapa rapuhnya pria itu.

Naruto kemudian mencium hidung Sakura, dan membuat wanita itu tertawa kecil.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Naruto. Pria itu memang baru saja pulang dari Berlin setelah berada di sana selama seminggu.

"Benarkah?" Sakura menyingkirkan poni Naruto yang mulai memanjang itu dan membalas tatapan Naruto.

"Ya," Naruto mengangguk dan membalik posisi mereka sehingga Sakura berada di bawah kungkungan lengannya. Dan sedetik kemudian, Naruto sudah mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman dalam yang panjang.

Naruto adalah _best kisser ever_ bagi Sakura.

.

~•~

.

Sakura merasa bahwa dia sedang sial hari ini. Dia tengah terjebak di pesta yang diadakan oleh salah satu kolega bisnis Ayahnya. Seharusnya dia menyetujui saja ajakan Sasori untuk berlibur ke Beijing daripada berada di pesta membosankan ini.

Sakura menghela napas ketika melihat Ayahnya tengah berbincang dengan seorang pria dewasa yang dia tidak kenal. Ibunya pun tak jauh beda, wanita pirang itu tampak berbicara dengan Namikaze Kushina, ibu Naruto, dan Rei Karura, ibu Gaara.

Mereka pasti sedang berbicara yang tidak-tidak soal dirinya, Naruto, dan Gaara.

"Kenapa kau melamun, un?"

Sakura nyaris terlonjak ketika seseorang menyapanya dari samping. Dia mendapati seorang pria nyentrik berambut pirang panjang tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Wajahnya bisa dibilang tampan sekaligus cantik. Entahlah, Sakura bingung mendeskripsikannya.

"Un, daripada melamun bagaimana kalau kau melihat karya seniku? Oh ya, namaku Deidara..." pria itu tersenyum makin lebar.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura," Sakura menyambut uluran tangan itu, "Karya seni apa yang kau bicarakan? Apa lukisan?"

Deidara menggelengkan kepala, "Ini lebih hebat dari itu, karena seni adalah ledakan, boooom..."

Sakura terlonjak kali ini, suara Deidara mengejutkannya dan langsung membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di pesta. Sakura menutup wajahnya malu sementara Deidara tetap tersenyum.

"Kau terobsesi menjadi teroris atau apa?" Sakura memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Cita-citaku membuat ledakan indah di sarang teroris, un..."

"Kau memang aneh," Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Tapi berkat keanehanku, kau jadi tidak bosan lagi kan?"

"Benar juga sih," mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama.

"Dara! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tahu..."

Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang menghampiri Sakura dan Deidara.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku begitu!" Deidara menghentakkan kaki kesal.

Sementara Sakura tertegun ketika mengamati wanita pirang bermata _aquamarine_ itu. Dia terlihat familiar untuk Sakura.

Ah ya, dia mirip dengan sosok yang ada di lukisan Sai.

.

~•~

.

Matahari sudah mulai menunjukkan bias kemerahannya ketika Sakura memasuki sebuah kafe mungil bercat krem. Sesekali dia melirik jam tangan berwarna putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Tak lupa juga senyuman ceria menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Sakura lalu langsung memesan dua cangkir _vanilla latte_. Kemudian dia memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Dan Sakura menghabiskan beberapa menitnya untuk menunggu seseorang.

"Kau datang lebih cepat, Sakura..."

Sakura tersenyum manis ketika seorang pria berambut merah menarik kursi di depannya. Rei Gaara tampak mempesona seperti biasa. Sikapnya yang sedikit dingin itu selalu memancing rasa penasaran Sakura.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu dari Suna?"

"Membosankan seperti biasa," jawab Gaara, dia mengambil cangkir _vanilla latte_ -nya dan menyesapnya. Sakura selalu hafal apa yang menjadi kesukaannya.

"Tapi kau tetap saja melakukannya,"

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Jarang sekali dia menunjukkan senyumannya di hadapan wanita lain selain Ibu dan Kakaknya.

"Itu karena aku merindukanmu," jawab Gaara.

Tentu, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolak pesona Haruno Sakura. Sakura menyukai fakta itu dan menikmati popularitasnya di antara para pria tampan.

"Apa kau juga merindukanku, Sakura?"

"Tentu saja. Kau terlalu menggemaskan untuk tidak dirindukan."

Sakura selalu menganggapnya sebagai Teddy Bear karena menurut wanita itu pelukan Gaara adalah tempat tidur yang nyaman. Ajaibnya, Gaara tak keberatan dengan hal itu karena dia juga merasakan perasaan nyaman yang sama.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, Sakura,"

"Apa?" Sakura meminun _vanilla latte_ -nya dan beralih menatap Gaara.

"Aku akan pindah ke Konoha," mata _jade_ Gaara menuju kepada Sakura yang nampak terkejut.

"Benarkah?" Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagianya. Senyumnya bertambah lebar ketika Gaara menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Kau harus menemaniku untuk berkeliling Konoha," kata Gaara dengan nada otoriternya. Ini bahkan sempat membuat Sakura berpikir bahwa Gaara adalah keturunan Hitler.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa diandalkan!" Sakura membanggakan diri dan kembali meminum _latte_ -nya.

Dia kemudian menaruh cangkirnya perlahan saat tatapan intens Gaara tertuju padanya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Sakura terlihat bingung menghadapi tatapan Gaara.

"Ada noda di sudut bibirmu," jawab Gaara sambil mengusap sudut bibir Sakura dengan tangannya.

Sakura terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba itu, namun selanjutnya dia justru menyeringai kecil. Diminumnya lagi _latte_ -nya hingga tak bersisa.

Seolah sengaja, Sakura meninggalkan sisa minuman di bibirnya.

"Bisakah kau membantu membersihkannya?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

Gaara menatapnya makin intens, _"As you wish..."_

.

~•~

.

"Matikan rokokmu, Pein," Sakura bersungut kesal sambil menatap tajam pria ber- _piercing_ di depannya itu.

Pein Yahiko mendengus, dan tidak mempedulikan kata-kata wanita itu. Dia terus saja menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, bahkan dengan sengaja dia menghembuskannya kepada Sakura.

Sakura mulai terlihat kesal. Ingin sekali dia memukulkan helm di tangannya ke kepala Pein si _bad boy_ kelas hiu ini. Pein itu adalah sosok pemberontak yang selalu bertingkah semaunya.

Lihat saja penampilannya. Tubuh penuh tindik, jaket kulit hitam, kaos hitam, sepatu boots, dan jeans belel. Berbanding terbalik sekali dengan Sakura yang mengenakan rok mini dan cardigan berwarna hijau yang menbuatnya tampil berkelas.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Sakura! Lebih baik kau bergelung di balik selimut bersama salah satu priamu!" kata Pein tanpa minat.

"Kudengar sudah satu minggu kau tidak pulang ke rumah," Sakura berkeras hati dan mencekal lengan pria itu.

"Aku bosan," Pein berpaling dan menghindari tatapan Sakura yang seolah ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Kumohon Pein, jangan seperti ini," Sakura nyaris terisak. Dia tidak pernah memohon di depan seorang pria sebelumnya. Tapi Pein adalah pengecualian.

Dia adalah seseorang yang berharga bagi Sakura. Mereka tumbuh besar bersama, dan Sakura tahu pasti apa yang membuat Yahiko-nya berubah. Sakura menyesal karena dia tidak ada di saat Yahiko terpuruk sehingga pria itu jatuh.

"Kembalilah jadi seperti dulu, Yahiko..." bisik Sakura lemah, dia memeluk Pein dari belakang, mencegah pria itu meninggalkannya sendirian di tempat ini.

Mata Pein menerawang, "Yahiko sudah mati," ucapnya dingin.

.

~•~

.

Sakura membiarkan tubuhnya dibasahi rintikan air hujan malam itu. Dia merasa sedih karena tidak berhasil membawa Pein pulang. Hati Pein seolah sudah membeku seiring berjalannya waktu sehingga dia tidak mau mendengar perkataan Sakura lagi.

Isak tangisnya dia tahan sebisa mungkin dan Sakura meneruskan langkahnya menyusuri jalanan pusat kota Konoha yang lenggang. Tentu saja, sebagian besar pejalan kaki memilih untuk berteduh di cuaca buruk seperti ini.

Mungkin hanya Sakura saja yang nekat berjalan tanpa payung dan hanya berbalut cardigan tipis saja.

"Astaga! Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan hujan-hujan begini?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sosok bertubuh tinggi menjulang memayunginya dengan sebuah payung berwarna gelap. Sudut bibir Sakura tertarik tipis ketika melihat kilat khawatir di kedua mata pria itu.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau hujan-hujanan begini!"

"Kakashi..."

Pria itu adalah Hatake Kakashi. Seseorang yang selalu menyembunyikan ketampanannya di balik masker hitamnya yang menyebalkan. Dia berdarah separuh Eropa, dan dia adalah orang yang terang-terangan menolak Sakura.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" Kakashi bertanya jengkel melihat kecerobohan Sakura, "Mana mobilmu?"

"Aku tak bawa," jawab Sakura. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil kedinginan.

Melihat itu, Kakashi dengan _gentle_ melepas _coat_ abu-abu yang dia pakai dan menyampirkannya di bahu Sakura.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya," jawab Sakura dengan bibir yang mulai membiru.

"Biar kuantar kau pulang," kata Kakashi, ditariknya tangan Sakura menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Sepanjang perjalanan, lebih banyak keheningan yang mengisi. Biasanya Sakura akan cerewet bertanya ini dan itu, tapi sepertinya dia sedang berada di _mood_ yang tidak baik.

"Mampirlah dulu," kata Sakura ketika mobil Kakashi sudah sampai ke mansion keluarga Haruno.

"Maaf Sakura, aku harus segera pulang. Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan," Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Sakura cemberut, "Cih, selalu saja menolakku." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Kakashi.

"Kau hanya terobsesi padaku dan aku tak mau kau menyesal!" Kakashi menepuk pelan kepala Sakura.

"Kau tahu, Kakashi? Kau hanya membuat suasana hatiku makin buruk!"

Kakashi hanya menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat Sakura ngambek padanya. Biasanya jika sudah begini dia akan...

...mengeluarkan sikap barbar-nya.

 _"Shannarooo..."_

.

~•~

.

Sakura mengenalnya sebulan belakangan ini karena sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Saat itu Sakura sedang merasa kesal pada Kakashi sehingga dia menyetir secara serampangan. Lalu tanpa sengaja dia melukai seorang pria, walaupun tidak parah, hanya beberapa luka gores kecil.

Sakura langsung menawarkan uang sebagai kompensasi karena telah membuat sepeda milik pria itu juga rusak, tapi pria bernama Sasuke itu justru menolaknya. Sasuke bahkan menyuruh Sakura untuk tidak usah memikirkannya dan berlalu begitu saja.

Bukankah itu menyebalkan?

"Hey, Sasuke. Apakah kau tahu dimana penjual es krim rasa sawo di sekitar sini?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya. Sekarang dia tengah berada di tempat kerja Sasuke.

"Kau mabuk ya? Dan jangan menggangguku! Aku sedang bekerja!" balas Sasuke jengkel. Sakura yang menurutnya menyeramkan ini terus saja mengganggunya, bahkan sampai di tempat kerja _part time_ -nya.

"Aku sedang bosan hari ini dan tidak ada tempat yang bisa kudatangi. Lalu aku putuskan untuk menemuimu," Sakura tersenyum anggun. Normalnya pria manapun akan langsung bertekuk lutut setelah melihatnya, tapi sepertinya Sasuke berbeda.

Dia justru terlihat makin jengkel.

"Itu bukan urusanku!"

Sakura menahan emosinya. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke masuk ke dalam golongan pria tampan walau dia tidak mengendarai mobil _sport_ seperti Naruto atau Kakashi. Kesempatan ini tentu tidak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja oleh Sakura.

"Kau harus peduli karena aku adalah Haruno Sakura. Haruno Sakura tidak menerima penolakan!" Sakura melemparkan tatapan mengancam. Sasuke sama sekali tak peduli dan melemparkan pandangan mengejek.

"Aku tak peduli kau Haruno atau siapapun. Tapi yang jelas kau hanya menggangguku di sini," respon Sasuke cuek.

Sakura menatapnya tak percaya. Sasuke adalah pria kedua yang menolaknya. Bahkan ini lebih parah. Setidaknya Kakashi tidak pernah mengusirnya.

"Dengar ya, Sasuke. Bagaimanapun caranya aku akan membuatmu menjadi salah satu milikku!" ancam Sakura.

Sasuke tertawa meremehkan, "Lakukan saja jika kau bisa, Nona Haruno."

.

~•~

.

.

 **end or tbc?**

.

.

Kalau bersambung, minta saran dong, siapa enaknya 3 pria yang akan terlibat hubungan yang lebih dalam sama Sakura?


End file.
